The Wish
by Silver Moonlight Blossom
Summary: Did you ever wish you could go into your favorite story? That's how Emily Pearson feels and when she makes a wish about it, will it happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I decided to do this fanfic because it popped into my mind a while ago and I thought it would turn out to be pretty good. Tell me what you think!**

Have you ever wanted to jump into a stories pages? Did you ever wonder what would happen if you could? I have. My name is Emily Pearson and I have done things nobody should be able to do. It all started when I was in a fight with my parents. I can't remember exactly what it was we were fighting about but it was big. I yelled at them then ran up to my room and slammed my door. I walked to my window and opened it up. I climbed onto the windowsill and let my feet dangle. I sat there until it got dark and the stars came out. I looked up and saw a shooting star fly across the sky.

"I wish I could go into the pages of a book and get away from this world." I whispered as the last of the star disappeared into the night sky.

I climbed down from the windowsill and shut the window. I stood there and sighed, thinking about the previous events before I got into my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**It's short I know but this is just a kind of preview. Review and tell me what you think and I will update soon. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The only character I own so far in this story is Emily. :)**

As I slowly came back into conciousness, I began to use my senses to figure out where I was since I knew I wasn't in my room. I could feel grass tickling my back and birds singing in nearby trees. I opened my eyes to the sun's heat on my face. I sat up and looked around me. It seemed I was in a meadow. It seemed very familiar but I couldn't figure out why. I was wondering how I had gotten there when I heard people talking nearby. I stood up and looked in the direction of the noise and watched as two people came into the clearing. There was a boy and a girl who looked about seventeen years old. They both stopped when they saw me and the boy stepped slightly in front of the girl.

"Hello." he said cautiously.

I didn't say anything. I was to busy freaking out. I felt like I knew these people.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Emily. Emily Pearson. What's you yours?" I said shakily.

"I'm Edward and this is Bella." he said.

That's about when I fainted.

When I woke up I was in a bed with people standing around me. They weren't just any people though. They were the Cullens. I gasped loudly as I bolted upward. I looked intently into the faces of the people I knew all about.

"Holy Cullens." I muttered under my breath.

They all looked at me shocked when I said that.

"How do you know who we are?" Alice squeaked.

"You mean you don't know? I mean since you can see the future and all you should've know. What about you Edward? Can't you read my thoughts." I said.

"Uhh. No I can't and neither can Alice. How do you know us?" Edward asked.

"Oh I know all about you. Practically everyone I know does too. There are four books all about you." I stated.

"Wait, what? What do you mean books?" Carlisle asked.

"Well they're probably not here in this world since I wished on the star to bring me here. The books don't exist here. Speaking of the books, is Bella a vampire yet?" I asked.

"Yes she is. She took Renesmee to see Charlie." Edward explained.

"Well that's just perfect. Now I don't don't know what will happen." I pouted.

"Alice can you see anything big coming up?" Jasper asked.

Alice's eyes got a faraway look but she soon came back.

"Something's wrong. I can't see anything. Not even visions I have already had." she said with a confused look on her face.

"Weird. I can't read minds either. What about you Jasper? You getting anything?" Edward asked.

"No. I'm not." he answered.

_Why won't the little brat just tell us why she's here?_

"Hey!" I exclaimed looking at Rosalie.

"What?" she asked.

"You just called me a brat!"

"How do you know that?"

"Well you did say it."

"No I didn't. I was thinking it though..." she said trailing off thoughtfully.

"Emily could you come into my office with me for a moment? Edward, Alice, Jasper, you too." Carlisle said motioning to another room.

I got up and then everything went black.

**This is it for right now. I wanted to end here because if I kept going I don't think I would be able to find a place to stop XD I will update as soon as I can but only if I get a couple reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! I got a review! **

**DarlingMyLove: She kind of has their abilities but I will try to explain in this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**On with the story!**

After a while the blackness started to fade. Then I saw a girl; more specifically a vampire. Even _more_ specifically, _me. _I was seeing myself as a vampire. I couldn't believe it. How was I to become a vampire? And who was going to change me? After the image faded, I found my self looking into the eyes of Edward.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I-I think so." I said, still shaken from what I had just saw. I looked at myself and was glad I was still my human self.

"What did you see?" Alice asked.

"I just saw me. As a vampire." I said quietly.

"I have been reading up on the history of vampires lately and found something that may have to do with this situation but I am not exactly positive. Emily? Could you relax for a moment and let everything go? I'd like to check something." Carlisle said.

I sat down and let myself relax. I let all my limbs fall limply and breathed deeply.

"Edward could you please try to read my mind?" Carlisle asked.

Edward was silent with concentration and tried reading Carlisle's mind.

"I can read your mind now!" Edward said, sighing with relief.

"Wonderful! Now Alice, please check the future." Carlisle said.

She got a far-away look in her eye but came back to after a mintute or so.

"I can see the future again!" she exclaimed.

"What about you Jasper? Getting any emotions?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I am now." Jasper said after a while.

"You can stop relaxing now Emily." Carlisle said to me.

I started to tense up again as Carlisle turned to the others.

"Now I need to you all to try your powers again and tell me what happens." he said.

There were simultanious 'Nothing's and then Carlisle smiled.

"My theory is confirmed. I believed Emily here is able to steal other's powers."

**That's it for now. I'm not sure if I put in Emily feeling tons of emotions at some point but if not then she did. I'll try to update again soon just review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry but this is not an update. I have decided to stop this story until further notice. The reason is because I haven't read Twilight in forever and I really don't know where this story is headed as of now. I will try to revisit this story in the future but right now I was thinking of possibly doing a Mortal Instruments fanfiction. Sorry once again and I hope you will read my future stories.**

**Thanks,**

**SMB**


End file.
